


intercourse

by love4joongie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Boy in a Skirt, Dom Jeong Yunho, M/M, Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love4joongie/pseuds/love4joongie
Summary: joongie's love to wear a skirt, cause he feel so pretty when he wearing it, and his boyfriend said that too.or, yunho fuck him in a skirt tell him how good boy he is and roughly thrust into him like there was no tommorow.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Kudos: 10





	1. skirt

**Author's Note:**

> so, basically aku nulis ini in bahasa. dan akan ku upload disini dan di twitter:D yang mana ini pertama kalinya aku nulis di a03!! and I'm sorry if there was any mistake, cause I don't use a beta reader, jadi maaf kalau ada salah kata atau kalimat yang kurang jelas:') 
> 
> now, enjoy~

hongjoong melihat pantulan dirinya pada kaca diruangan ganti pada toko yang sedang ia datangi dengan sang sahabat menunggu diluar.

memutar badannya sekilas membuat benda yang dipakainya pada pinggangnya ikut berputar dan berhenti dengan indahnya menutup setengah paha atasnya yang berbalut celana pendek dan kaki jenjangnya dilapisi oleh stocking berwarna senada dengan apa yang sedang ia pakai.

kini dirinya sedang mencoba satu outfit yang menarik perhatiannya saat melihat-lihat pakaian yang berada di toko ini. matanya berbinar saat melihat sebuah rok mini berwarna hitam dengan mewahnya tertata di etalase patung yang dipajang di dekat pintu masuk, membuatnya meminta pada staff toko untuk mengambilkannya dan bergegas mencobanya.

yang mana saat ini hongjoong takjub melihat pantulan dirinya pada kaca yang ada dihadapannya. 

karena ia melihat pantulan dirinya yang memakai crop top hoodie berwarna senada dengan warna rok mini yang sedang ia pakai. dengan rambutnya yang baru saja di cat menjadi warna coklat dan jangan lupakan chocker hitam disertai lonceng membalut indah lehernya.

sontak hal itu membuat hongjoong tersenyum lebar, ia lalu bergegas keluar menghampiri sahabat yang dilihat olehnya sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"yeon, gimana?" panggilnya pada sang sahabat yang langsung menengok ke arahnya.

hongjoong lalu tersenyum dengan pipi yang sedikit tersipu saat wanita berambut pirang didepannya menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang terkejut.

"joong ini seriusan kamu kan??" tanya soyeon yang dibalas anggukan oleh yang lebih tinggi.

"uh ga cocok ya..?" sahut hongjoong kembali.

soyeon menggeleng mendengar ucapannya, lalu berujar.

"nonono, aku ga bilang gitu ya. maksudku tuh ini kayak bukan kamu loh!! ih cantik banget si joong!!! gemes!" 

memeluk erat sang sahabat karena gemas, soyeon lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menjentikkan jarinya.

"AHA! I've a brilliant idea!" ujarnya.

mengerutkan kening, hongjoong lalu melihat dirinya yang tersenyum dengan licik sebelumnya langsung tergantikan dengan senyum lugu miliknya.

"nah joongie,,, coba kamu pose yang anggun dong~" rayunya pada hongjoong.

sontak hal itu membuat dirinya mengerti akan niat sang sahabat.

"hm I know your mind jeon, now tell me, mau ngapain kali ini?" tanya hongjoong.

tak ada jawaban, hanya kekehan yang keluar dari belah bibir si pirang membuat hongjoong semakin yakin sahabatnya yang satu ini merencanakan sesuatu.

"uh, nothing okay? I just want to save a picture of you wearing this skirt, ga boleh emang?"

balas soyoeon memajukan bibirnya, menatap hongjoong dengan matanya yang sengaja ia buat ekspresi wajahnya sesedih mungkin.

"you sure nothing else?"

tanya hongjoong sekali lagi padanya yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh soyeon.

"iya ih ga buat apa-apa sumpah demi seungkwan yang ga jadian sama vernon padahal udah dikasih kode keras. aku cuma mau nyimpen foto kamu doang kim." ujarnya.

hongjoong lalu menatapnya sebentar lalu mengangguk mengiyakan sebelumnya mengucap,

"oke fine, boleh. tapi awas kalo disebarin sembarangan, aku aduin ke pacarmu nanti." ancam hongjoong diiyakan oleh soyeon yang langsung mengangkat ponselnya.

setelahnya ia baru akan berpose sebelum suara soyeon menghentikannya.

"tunggu sebentar, kayaknya ada yang kurang.." 

\---

melangkahkan kakinya perlahan memasuki mainsion miliknya dan sang kekasih, hongjoong lekas mengistirahatkan bokongnya untuk duduk diatas sofa ruang tengah dengan dibawah kakinya terdapat 3 shopping bag dari merk ternama.

setelah ia berkeliling dengan sahabatnya selama hampir 4 jam di mall, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang karena sudah membeli banyak barang. (yang mana soyeon lah yang paling banyak membeli barang) hongjoong dengan senang hati mengantarkan sahabatnya untuk pulang ke apartemen dengan mobilnya.

diperjalanan hongjoong memikirkan hal apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah pulang, niatnya ingin langsung tertidur pun musnah saat mendapat chat dari soyeon yang mengirim foto chat membuat kedua matanya membulat.

bagaimana tidak? 

disana screenshot dari chat yang dikirimkan oleh sahabatnya adalah chat antar soyeon dan kekasihnya, yunho.

yang mana harusnya ia tidak menuruti kemauan si pirang licik itu, karena foto dirinya yang berpose cukup 'vulgar' (menurutnya) diambil oleh soyeon sebelumnya di toko pakaian, dikirimkan kepada yunho.

kini dirinya langsung merinding saat melihat notif chat dari sang kekasih yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya sebentar lagi akan pulang setelah rapat di perusahaan meminta dirinya untuk bersiap-siap (?) saat ia pulang. membuat hongjoong seketika mengumpati soyeon yang telah menjerumuskannya kedalam lubang singa.

dengan malas hongjoong berdiri, membawa semua shopping bag nya untuk ia bawa menaiki tangga untuk mencapai kamar utama. (kamarnya dan yunho)

menutup pintu kamar, ia lalu meletakkan semua bag diatas kasur. setelahnya bergegas mandi karena gerah dan tentu saja bersiap-siap untuk menyambut sang kekasih:)

'jeon fucking soyeon awas kau.' -hongjoong

\---

tbc


	2. intercourse -2-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> semut semut y'all
> 
> 🔞 pipipiww:D

yunho mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat pop up yang menampilkan kontak dari sahabat kekasihnya yang mengirimkan beberapa gambar.

karena penasaran ia lantas mengklik notif chat milik kontak dengan foto profil wanita berambut pirang sedang berselca itu.

jeon soyeon  
|hi yunho;)  
|jadi tadi saya pijam pacarnya sebentar buat diajak belanja hehe,  
|nih coba dilihat hongjoongnya:D  
|send a picture  
|send a picture  
|send a picture  
|you're welcome Mr. jeong, now go get collect your man;)

“shit.”

umpat yunho melihat isi chat yang kini menampilkan foto sang kekasih yang ternyata rambut birunya telah berganti warna menjadi coklat gelap. tak cuma itu, ia merasakan miliknya berdenyut hanya dengan melihat pose hongjoong yang menatap kamera menggunakan rok mini dengan stocking dan hoodie hitamnya menampilkan bagian perut datarnya yang terekspos dengan jelas.

jangan lupakan choker yang membalut leher putih miliknya membuat yunho menyunggingkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah smirk dengan mata yang berkabut menatap foto hongjoong. lalu ia dengan segera mengetikkan pesan kepada kekasih mungilnya itu bahwa yunho akan pulang setelah rapat nanti dan menyuruhnya untuk bersiap.

dengan hanya memikirkannya saja membuat miliknya hampir terbangun sebelum suara sang sekretaris memecah fokusnya yang mengatakan rapat akan segera dimulai.

mengulas senyum liciknya yunho bergegas berdiri, merapihkan pakaiannya dan berlalu ke ruang rapat. memilih fokus untuk rapat terakhir minggu ini, dan setelahnya memikirkan hal yang akan dilakukannya pada hongjoong nanti.

sementara itu di mansion, hongjoong sudah menunggu dengan bosan.

“huftt! bosan..” keluhnya.

saat ini ia sudah memakai jaket putih kebesaran milik yunho yang menenggelamkan tubuh kecilnya.

memajukan bibirnya, hongjoong lalu memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi.

karena ini sudah lewat dari jam yang yunho janjikan ia akan pulang. itulah kenapa dirinya yang sebenarnya sudah bersiap-siap sejak 2 jam yang lalu kesal karena lagi-lagi sang kekasih mengingkari janjinya.

masih dengan bibir yang dimajukan hongjoong tidak menyadari kehadiran dari sosok tinggi yang berjalan mendekatinya, dan berjengit saat tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang oleh seseorang.

akan tetapi ia langsung relaks saat hidungnya mencium bau parfum yang familiar. sontak saja ia langsung memasang wajah marahnya saat matanya menangkap sang kekasih yang kini didepannya dengan setelan jas abu-abu miliknya terhampir di lengan kirinya. menyisakan kemeja putih dengan 2 kancing atas terbuka dengan dasi yang entah kemana tersenyum padanya.

membuat hongjoong seketika menghilangkan raut marahnya yang diganti dengan dirinya yang tersipu melihat yunho membawa karangan bunga di tangan kanannya yang di sodorkan kepadanya.

“hi sweetheart, maaf ya aku pulang telat lagi.” ucapnya.

hongjoong hanya berdeham menanggapinya, dan menerima bunga dari yunho lalu tersenyum setelahnya.

“iya gapapa, udah biasa juga. omong-omong– kamu udah makan malam?”

tanya hongjoong berjinjit untuk mengecup sekilas bibir yunho lalu akan beranjak mengambil jas miliknya sebelum pinggangnya diraih dan bibirnya kembali dibawa oleh yang lebih tinggi kedalam sebuah pagutan mesra.

setelahnya yunho menjauhkan wajahnya dari hongjoong, menatap dirinya dan terkekeh saat melihat wajah manis itu dihiasi semu merah.

“hmm, aku belum makan apa-apa dari siang tadi jadi..” ujar yunho.

ia membawa tangannya untuk diusapkan pada bibir hongjoong yang memerah membuat sang empu meremat kemejanya erat merasa terintimidasi atas tatapan yunho padanya.

”..how about I eat you now, marking you, make you scream my name all night. I'm pretty sure you will like it, so?”

mengakhiri kalimat dengan mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang ramping hongjoong yang hampir saja terjatuh karena seketika ia merasakan kedua kakinya seperti jelly. membuat yunho tersenyum dan mendorong tubuh kecilnya untuk bersandar pada counter dibelakangnya dan kembali menciumnya.

kali ini pagutan keduanya berubah menjadi panas saat yunho dengan sengaja menggesekkan ereksi pada celananya kearah paha hongjoong yang terekpos karena dirinya hanya mengenakan jaket kebesaran milik yunho yang menutupi sampai area pahanya.

membuat hongjoong tersentak, tanpa sengaja ia membuka sedikit mulutnya yang disambut oleh yunho dengan menyelipkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut kekasihnya.

hal itu membuat hongjoong menjatuhkan karangan bunga yang sebelumnya ia pegang, dan tangannya berganti meremat lengan yunho yang mana dibawa oleh dirinya untuk melingkari leher yang lebih tinggi dan membalas pagutannya.

mereka berdua akhirnya memisahkan diri dan yunho melarikan bibirnya melewati rahang, lalu berhenti di sekitar area collarbone milik hongjoong yang masih bersih dari tanda.

hongjoong hanya membiarkannya dan memiringkan kepala memberi akses lebih pada yunho yang kini sibuk membuat beberapa tanda disana. ia hanya bisa menahan desahannya dengan menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya kuat-kuat saat dengan sengaja yunho beralih meniup telinganya dan berbisik,

“look at you baby, sangat kacau hanya dengan permainan awal hm? oh, and you're friend send me a picture of you wearing a skirt. how? are you feel pretty when wearing that skirt? also, you know what baby? can you show me how beautiful you're when wearing it? let me know it baby c'mon.”

dengan bergetar hongjoong menjawab,

“I-I using it right n-now..”

“y-yun–”

sebuah tamparan mendarat diatas kedua belah pipi bokongnya yang memerah.

“wrong calls baby.”

sang pelaku tak lain adalah yunho, yang kini mereka sudah berpindah ke kamar dengan keadaan hongjoong yang setengah telanjang hanya menyisakan rok mininya dan sepasang stocking hitam membalut kakinya.

“ma-master please.. ahmm!”

lirih hongjoong, saat ini kedua matanya tertutup oleh dasi hitam milik yunho dengan posisi pinggulnya yang naik dengan kedua tangan dibelakang tubuhnya ditahan oleh yunho yang sibuk menarikan lidah pada analnya.

sedari tadi suara desahan yang keluar dari ranumnya membuat sang dominan semakin bersemangat untuk mengerjai dirinya yang terbaring pasrah dengan nafas terengah di atas kasur.

yunho lalu melepaskan kulumannya, menggantinya dengan satu jari tengah yang bersarang didalam tubuh hongjoong.

“ahngg! m-masterhh..”

tubuh kecilnya berjengit saat merasakan jari panjang itu melesak masuk dengan dalam tepat mengenai prostatnya. membuat dirinya bergetar yang mana disadari oleh yunho.

menyunggingkan senyum miring, yunho menambah satu jari lagi kedalam sana. lalu membuat gerakan memutar yang mana membuat hongjoong mendesah panjang saat kedua jari itu lagi-lagi menyentuh titik kenikmatannya.

dengan tubuh yang bergetar hongjoong merasa ia akan sampai hanya dengan jari-jari panjang itu dibuat mendesah kecewa saat yunho mengeluarkan jarinya.

“n-no! master need you inside me please.. I'll be a good boy master please.. hiks..”

frustasi, hongjoong tanpa sadar mengeluarkan isakan kecil, air mata turun membasahi dasi hitam yang menutupi matanya dan jangan lupakan pinggulnya bergerak mencari cari yunho yang masih setia menatapnya.

“hongjoong?”

bahkan panggilan yunho tak digubris olehnya yang masih terisak, kini ia hanya menginginkan sesuatu untuk memenuhi dirinya dan hongjoong tanpa sadar telah slip ke subspace yang mana yunho langsung menyadarinya.

lalu yunho membalikkan badannya, membuat tubuh kecil hongjoong terlentang dengan yunho yang menahan berat tubuhnya pada kedua tangannya yang berada disisi hongjoong, membuka ikatan pada matanya yang langsung menampilkan mata berair milik kekasihnya.

“mau lanjut?”

tanya yunho pada hongjoong yang menatap matanya.

mengangguk cepat hongjoong mengalungkan tangannya pada leher yunho dan matanya kembali berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya bergetar.

“oke kalau begitu, what's your colour hm?” tanya yunho.

menarik nafasnya sembari menetralkan suaranya yang agak bergetar, hongjoong mejawab,

“g-green master..”

“good boy, now let me take care of you yeah?”

anggukan didapatkan darinya membuat yunho tersenyum lembut, menyempatkan diri mencium kening, kedua kelopak mata lalu meninggalkan kecupan lama di bibir hongjoong. setelahnya berdiri untuk mengambil botol lube dan kondom di laci. lalu kembali keatas kasur dan memasangkannya pada kejantanannya yang mengacung tegak.

lalu melumurinya dengan lube yang mana saat yunho melakukannya, mata hongjoong tak lepas darinya barang sedetikpun.

tentunya ia tau, namun memilih mengacuhkan dan berfokus untuk membuat kejantannya agar lebih mudah memasuki anal hongjoong.

diposisikan miliknya dibawah sana, yunho menatap hongjoong yang juga menatapnya.

“siap?”

tanya yunho yang dibalas anggukan serta tangan hongjoong kembali melingkar lehernya, membawa yunho untuk menciumnya saat yunho mendorong masuk miliknya perlahan.

menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat rasa sakit pada bagian bawahnya, hongjoong menggerang merasakan tubuhnya menyesuaikan ukuran yunho yang melesak masuk sedikit demi sedikit yang mana terasa seperti membelah tubuhnya. lalu menjauhkan diri dari wajah yunho, mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata yang terpejam.

tentunya yunho tak tinggal diam. ia dengan sabar menunggu aba-aba dari hongjoong untuk bergerak karena demi tuhan, ia sudah lama tidak berhubungan intim seperti ini bersama dengan kekasihnya karena kesibukan mereka berdua.

dengan yunho yang memiliki jadwal padat di perusahaan serta hongjoong yang mana adalah seorang guru disekolah bernyanyi. membuat pertemuan mereka kadang berjalan hanya 2 kali bertemu dalam satu minggu. meskipun tinggal bersama kadang baik hongjoong maupun yunho selalu sibuk karena jadwal mereka.

oleh itulah mengapa yunho sebenarnya ingin menuntaskan hasrat yang ditahannya saat di kantor, namun ia memilih bersabar sejenak sembari menunggu dengan melarikan kecupan ringan pada rahang, pipi, dan berhenti di dada hongjoong. menampilkan tonjolan coklat yang mengeras, membuat mulutnya berair dan langsung saja yunho menjilati, menghisap dan menggigit bergantian kedua puting milik hongjoong.

membuat pria yang dibawah kungkungannya tersentak dan mendesah saat tangan besar yunho turun untuk menyentuh miliknya yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan precum nya itu, dan dengan gerakan pelan menaik turunkan tangannya membuat hongjoong semakin frustasi dibawahnya.

“nggahh..! ma-masterhh!! mmhh!”

jerit hongjoong saat sang dominan menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan membuatnya memutar bola matanya kebelakang karena merasa terlalu banyak afeksi yang ia dapatkan pada tubuhnya.

membuat ia bergetar saat yunho kembali menciumnya dan menambah kecepatan dorongannya pada tubuhnya yang mulai terdorong kedepan.

“aahh! p-please.. h-harder maste-ahh..!”

“shh baby.. so tight, fuck!”

desahan, geraman, serta teriakan memantul pada dinding ruangan itu. yunho yang terus menambah cepat pergerakannya membuat hongjoong yang dibawahnya menggelinjang saat prostatnya dikenai tepat oleh kejantanan sang dominan yang menusuk tepat disana.

mendengar sang submissive beraksi seperti itu, yunho menyunggingkan smirknya. ia lalu dengan sengaja menghentikan gempurannya pada hongjoong, lalu membalik tubuhnya menjadi menungging dengan ditopang kedua tangan dan kakinya tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka, membuat dirinya mengerang saat merasa miliknya dijepit oleh rektum ketat kekasihnya.

lalu bergerak kembali dengan cepat, membuat ranjang berderit di setiap hentakannya pada hongjoong.

*“joonghh, ahh.. slap! you like it baby? slap! like it when I fuck your hole with my cock? tell me, how you like it hm?”*

bisik yunho pada hongjoong yang dibalas erangan darinya. karena disetiap dorongan pinggulnya bertemu dengan bokong putih mulus milik hongjoong membuatnya menampar bergantian pipi bokongnya hingga mencetak bekas tangannya pada kulit putih tersebut.

tak puas dengan jawaban yang diterima, yunho kembali menghentikan gerakannya.

“aahh master!! d-don't stop-! uhh please...!”

hongjoong yang kembali merasakan ejakulasinya tertunda lantas memundurkan bokongnya untuk bertemu kembali dengan yunho yang terdiam dibelakangnya. lantas ia kembali meneteskan air matanya karena miliknya sudah memerah akibat menahan simulasi yang diberikan yunho bertubi-tubi pada tubuhnya.

ia yang terpaksa harus batal mengeluarkan putihnya untuk kesekian kalinya hanya bisa pasrah saat yunho menarik tubuh kecilnya untuk disejajarkan pada tubuh polos milik yunho.

“no baby, answer me first then I'll fuck you and let you cum with much pleasure tonight. how? isn't hard right? now, I need an answer here baby.”

menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu, karena yunho lagi-lagi mengerjainya dengan menjilati telinganya dan menarikan tangan besar itu kearea perutnya yang sedikit menggembung.

“hngg, master please..” cicit hongjoong.

terkekeh yunho menyahuti,

“please what baby? use your word.”

merasa tak ada pilihan, hongjoong menengok kearah yunho yang menatapnya. lalu mengulurkan tangan kecilnya untuk meraih leher jenjang yunho dengan sedikit kesusahan.

“p-please... fuck me, harder, depper, until I can't walk tommorow, wreck me plase master. I need your big cock inside me, please!! baby want it so much master...”

lalu setelahnya hanya terdengar geraman, dan erangan dari yunho serta hongjoong yang terdengar sampai keluar kamar. membuat salah satu maid yang baru datang untuk menyiapkan makan malam kembali keluar setelah melampirkan pesan karena dengan jelas ia bisa mendengar aktivitas dari kulit yang beradu samar dari kamar utama mansion itu.

dan ditengah-tengah kegiatan mererka, sebuah ponsel menampilkan panggilan masuk dengan nama kontak 'moon' pada handphone hongjoong terletak di samping yunho yang langsung saja diambil dan dengan sengaja menerima panggilannya.

“hey kim akhirnya kau meng-”

“nnahh~! there!! there master! mhmm..”

“shit?? YA!! TELINGA SUCIKU!! DASAR KAU-”

*pip

tertawa mendengar gerutuan dari benda persegi itu, lantas dilemparkannya asal dan kembali pada kegiatannya.

“hmhh!! masterhh..”

merasa pelepasannya akan dekat, hongjoong menepuk lengan yunho yang membantu ia untuk meraih putih dengan menggerakkan tangan lebarnya pada milik hongjoong yang tak lama menyemburkan cairan putihnya. dengan cukup banyak membasahi tangan yunho dan sprei hitam dibawahnya.

melihat sang submissive mencapai ejakulasinya, sang dominan pun mempercepat gerakannya dibawah sana. dan menggertakan giginya saat merasa hampir sampai.

“where's you want me to cum baby?” tanya yunho.

menghela nafasnya hongjoong berkata,

“on m-my face master.. please..”

maka dari itu yunho mengeluarkan miliknya serta melepaskan pengaman, lalu membawanya pada wajah hongjoong yang sudah terlentang dengan mulut terbuka dan lidah menjulur membuat ia sampai dan menyemburkan putihnya yang beberapa cairan itu mengenai wajah hongjoong.

“hahh... are you okay baby?”

mengangguk, hongjoong lalu terdiam saat yunho mendekati wajahnya dan menjilati dagu yang dihiasi putih miliknya.

“ready for round two?”

dan setelah itu lebih dari 2 ronde mereka lakukan sampai menjelang subuh, dengan kondisi hongjoong yang sudah dipenuhi ruam dan hickey menyebar dari leher hingga paha dalamnya.

jangan lupakan rok mini entah kemana dilempar begitu saja dan stockingnya dirobek oleh yunho yang mendapatkan bekas cakaran pada punggung dan lengannya.

keduanya benar-benar berhenti saat hongjoong jatuh pingsan pada kali terakhir mereka melakukannya di jam 4 pagi.

esoknya, yunho hanya berada di mansion seharian menemani dan menggendong kemanapun hongjoong ingin pergi karena ia kesulitan dalam berjalan itu sepenuhnya ulahnya.

kringg!

“ha–”

“kirimkan file yang kau buat beberapa hari yang lalu padaku di chat. dan lain kali kalau sedang 'sibuk' tolong bilang terlebih dahulu oke? yasudah kututup.”

memiringkan wajahnya bingung saat suara diseberang sana memarahinya lalu telepon berakhir dari temannya, dan semakin terbingung karena yunho disampingnya tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga terjatuh dari sofa yang sedang mereka duduki.

“apa yang aku lewati disini..” gumam malas hongjoong.

“ahahaha duh, itu temen kerjamu bukan?” tanya yunho menahan tawa.

menyerngit, hongjoong menjawab.

“secara teknis si iya, tapi tumben aja kevin nelpon siang-siang begini terus marah-marah.”

menghasilkan tawa menggelar dari yunho yang sudah tergeletak di lantai.

siang itu ditutup dengan hongjoong yang masih kebingungan dan yunho yang terus tertawa karena mengetahui seberapa kesalnya orang bernama kevin moon itu.

end

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much yang udah baca ini cerita abal-abal ku, next time akan ku usahakan buat lagi tapi ga janji juga:' ya segitu aja yang mau ku bilang, sekali lagi makasih banyak udah mampir:D paipaii~


End file.
